Review of Secret Life of the American Teenager
by GirlyGirl9898
Summary: My thoughts on the secret life of the american teenager. Feel free to agree or disagree with me on the show.


Secret life of the American teenager, like the characters it has its ups and downs. Season one was definitely the best season. To see how the characters changed and grew out of their stereotypes was great but after that I felt like the show was missing something. It needs a new angle but let's first talk about the first season.

The first episode was great. The introduction of the characters was amazingly shown. My favourite character is Amy because of how similar we are (no, I'm not a teenage mom). Like Amy I'm a band geek with no experience with guys, I had two best friends who I was really close with and my family is broken just like Amy's. Everyone one has an Amy or Ricky or Adrian or Ben in their life. The best moments of season one would have to be the flashback episode one night at band camp, the phone call with Amy and Ricky when Amy went into labour was really sweet, Ben and Amy's first date, when Ashley found out Amy was pregnant and then dressed like a nun the next day, the one where it seemed like everyone was taking off their shirts and finale episode when John was born, especial at the end when Ricky was holding him and said hi John, Daddy's here, I love you.

I think the characters were greatly created. Some of the parts of them don't make much sense like how they talk about sex every five seconds but there are good things to them. The character of Amy is perfect, starting off as a shy band geek then turning into a grown up woman who isn't afraid to stand up for herself. The only weird part with Amy is how she is always competing with Adrian. Adrian starts off as a bitchy slut, and then she matures and becomes a likeable character. Her mom raised her as a single teenage mom which was a good angle but that is messed up when Adrian's mom and Adrian's dad got married because in real life there is a very slim chance of that happening. She is one of the most normal characters and maybe one of the best until she gets pregnant and becomes a bitch again. Then there is rich kid Ben, he doesn't know anything about life. He gets roped into situations that always include pregnant teenage girls which might be because his mom isn't around. Truthfully I never liked Ben, he just never felt real like the other characters there is too much tell not enough show with him. Of course my favourite male character is Ricky. First he is a hurt charmer who can get any girl he wants but once he becomes a dad he matures and becomes a great guy. The sweet moments between him and Amy in the first season were what I like the most about him. The thing they don't play up enough is the fact that John is a daddy's boy. In the third season I started liking Ricky less, in the beginning of the show he always said that he loves sex and he loves girls but then in a fight in the third season he says he is ashamed of himself for his past which doesn't suit him at all. Also he is shown as an underachiever who at the beginning gets Joe to do his work for him then all of a sudden in season three he is a good student that wants to go to college, I mean that makes no sense, they are just losing Ricky's character! Grace is the stupidest character in the show. The fact that she tells her parents everything and always asks them for permission is so unrealistic, I have never come across anyone like Grace in my life because she isn't real. First she is the sweet perky Christian cheerleader which was nice then she becomes this messed up depressed girl which is a nice twist but it just makes the show more depressing. Jack is character you don't really need and no one really likes. Then Madison and Lauren aren't needed either, they started as Amy's best friends, which quickly went away and now they are characters who don't really make the show any better. Alice and Henry are my favourite couple. They are a very real teenage couple. They don't make a big deal of everything (by everything I mainly mean sex) and they are just so cute together that they are the only secondary characters that I would miss if they were gone.

I barely remember season two and being a mega secret life fan doesn't give season two a good name. I get the whole thing were Amy's mom gets pregnant is a must since the actress was pregnant but it just made the show even weirder I mean two unexpected pregnancies in one family that's just crazy! The on and off Amy Ben relationship was nice and I liked it when Amy finally dated someone new (Jimmy) because these characters barely date. Adrian's mom getting married and Ben's dad getting married, I really didn't like that. Those two marriages just made the show just that much stranger, I never would have thought Ben's dad would get remarried since he is still so much in love with Ben's mom and Adrian's mom isn't the type to settle down so it just didn't make sense. The episode where everyone skipped school I liked that one, it was a new angle that they explored and I liked it. Adrian's pregnancy, I saw it coming and another pregnancy just gave the show less meaning.

Season three not as good as season one but better than season two. Amy going away to New York was a good thing for Amy and I thought it again, added something new to the show. I laughed so hard on the episode where Amy is talking to Ashley about John and Ashley says, he just thinks you're at school or living in the computer. I loved it when Amy was mad at Ben, he deserved it. Also it was excellent when Ricky went to visit Amy in New York but I think it would have been better if they would have had sex then. Adrian's pregnancy, I didn't care for and even though I felt that way I was still heartbroken for her when she had a still birth. I would have loved to see Adrian's daughter and John in the future but I guess there won't be a, secret life of the American teenager the next generation. Ben and Adrian shouldn't have gotten married I will say that. I will also say that season three was lifeless at pints. Ricky and Amy should just have sex already, it's annoying to hear them argue about it all the time and Ben and Adrian were so annoying when they started having sex. The bragging they did just made me want to pull out my hair! The fact that Grace has a new boyfriend is nice but they should have added a new character instead of using Ashley's old boyfriend. I love Ashley's boyfriend Toby, well mainly because he is the first new character in a long time! (Lauren's new boyfriend doesn't count as a new character) I also think the fact that George is a single dad is just weird, mainly because he is a single dad to two daughters!

My predictions for season four will be Amy and Ricky finally start having sex! But overall it will be mainly about Ben and Adrian getting over losing their daughter so it will be very boring and depressing. To improve they need to add more comedy, I know it's a drama but you have to lighten the mood every so often. Also sex needs to stop being such a big deal to all the characters and they need a new subject other than sex. Seriously there have been episodes were the word sex is used over thirty times! I did like the new angle of still birth but I think they should have a character in season four who gets an abortion. I know they have talked about it before but they aren't making it seem like a choice, they are making it look like if you get pregnant you should keep the baby and stay with the baby's father. (Not that I don't love the Amy-Ricky-John family) But since teen pregnancy is their theme they should cover the other options, abortion and adoption.


End file.
